The present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint system, such as an air bag system, for restraining movement of an occupant of a vehicle during a collision and, more particularly, relates to a vent valve for venting inflation fluid from an air bag.
An inflatable vehicle occupant restraint system, such as an air bag system, often includes a vent for venting inflation fluid from the air bag. The vent allows for early bag pressurization, yet minimizes the possibility of the pressure in the air bag becoming excessive.